


Undeserved cruelty

by orphan_account



Series: Frostiron and Stuff [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, AU- Cannon divergence, Amora is a bitch, Angst, Happier ending now, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, but I'm a wimp, im sorry, love spells, ok, unhappy ending-somewhat, warning: feels, well actually I cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora hits Tony with a love spell and Tony falls for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well first off thank you for reading, this is going to be a bit depressing but I'm sure with encouragement I could be persuaded to write a but more with a happier ending (nudge nudge wink wink)  
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy...
> 
> Oh, yeah, one last thing, I used to be Yeah_um_no but I had to change my name because one of my friends saw my tumblr URL so...I hope you don't mind.

Loki sat on the bar stool, several feet away from all the others, staring hatefully at the boisterous group as they helped themselves to servings of pizza. He munched on his own piece, thinking over the last year and hating his presence here. 

'Banish him to Midgard' they had said, 'he will learn as his brother did' they said. Well in his time here on 'earth', as the mortals called it, he had learned nothing except daytime television was a complete waste of time and brain power, but also quite addictive. 

It would have been unsafe to unleash Loki into the wild on Midgard, as many had seen him during the attempted takeover and his image was floating around the Internet somewhere, he would have been recognised instantly and who knows what vengeful mortals would do to him. It was also a bad idea as his magic, while restrainable, could not be fully taken away, and so it was best to keep him safe with the Avengers, where they could keep a close eye on him. And boy did they, every one of his moves was watched and analysed, if not by one of the heroes then by the AI that lived in Stark Towers. 

Speak of the devil, Anthony Stark swaggered into the common room, still greasy from his workshop as he plunked himself down next to the good captain and swiped a piece of his own pizza. 

A small smile tugged at Loki's lips. 

He had had no idea how it had happened, no idea how to stop it, but somehow, some way the god had managed to start...having feelings for this mortal in particular. The man was brash and out going, he said what he thought and damned the consequences, but for all his bravado and cheer, he had a soft heart and truly cared for those around him. His intelligence was unparalleled and Loki had no doubt that, should he have the power to look inside his head, Loki would be amazed at the sheer amount of knowledge he would find there. 

Not to mention the man's outward beauty, his body was lean but muscular, his face cleanly cut and his goatee only enhanced the ruggedly handsome look. Loki had rejoiced the day he had woken early and went in search for breakfast only to find a passed-out-drunk, buck-naked Stark on the living room couch. That image alone of the man, sprawled out gracelessly in the early morning light had been enough to generate enough fantasy fodder for the rest of Loki's life. 

There was one, small problem to this situation, however; they hated him. All of them, well except for Thor but the blonde idiot didn't really count in Loki's mind. He had not made any improvements since he had been sent to earth, had not made any effort to change or show remorse. He had been forced into helping out on occasion when the ragtag team had been desperate, but he had made it clear to all that he did so begrudgingly and not of his own free will. As such, no one had warmed to him, or shown any sign of friendliness. Well, Loki didn't blame them. 

 

~~~

 

Amora's spells flew through the air with vicious speed, causing explosions and mayhem wherever they landed. As valiantly as they tried, nothing the Avengers did seemed to be slowing her down or helping their situation at all, instead the witch just kept going as though nothing was in her way. 

It was not often that the banished woman would appear and just create chaos for chaos's sake but today seemed to be one of those rare days. 

Loki had been called out to help since one of the things he was still able to do, despite his restrained magic, was heal wounds. He had been helping those idiot mortals who found themselves caught up in the fight or hit by some sort of debris. Mostly he would just heal those in critical condition until it was safe enough to let them be healed by traditional Midgardian methods, so as to preserve his energy, get as many healed as possible and prevent innocents from being left in his company for too long. The god's patience was beginning to sap as he stood seeing faceless mortal after faceless mortal. They were all of them beneath him but he was forced to help them even so. Luckily for him, Amora appeared to be getting bored herself, she looked on at the heroes in contempt, firing green energy at them to blast them all away. 

It was just as she was turning away, just as she was about to leave when she saw the way Loki seemed to want to run forward, only to stop himself mid-way. She found the hesitation strange and as she studied it more she saw the reason why. 

Loki had been looking at that man, the one encased in metal. The mortal in particular had been thrown pretty hard by her last blow and had quite a bit of rubble pinning him down. If she was not mistaken, that was worry in Loki's eyes. Oh, how delicious. 

Never one to pass up on a chance for revenge for some long ago grudge, she began to cast a spell that made her gleeful as she thought of what havoc it would create in these pathetic people's lives. 

This time the blast was of a purple hue and it hit the Man of Iron with force. This time Loki did not hesitate in his running forwards, and as her brilliant plan was set into motion, Amora cackled and vanished from sight. 

 

Loki arrived panting and worried, Tony had not been moving after the first hit and then that bitch had to go and lay it on again. He was not the only one who was rushing forward however, and both Steve and Thor were there, digging up the debris trapping their friend. Once cleared enough Tony was pulled out and set down on the pavement next to them, his mask was pried off with more force than should have been used. 

"He is not breathing, let me through." Loki said, fighting to keep the panic from his face and voice.  
"Like hell, you're only gonna make it worse!" Exclaimed the archer.  
"And what, pray tell, would I gain from that? Your teammate needs a healer and that is what I have been assigned to do, so let me through or you lose him, either way I don't care." Loki replied, flippantly, though he was extremely relieved when they cleared his path.

Getting his hands on Tony's face the trickster leaned over the body and began to search for what was wrong, his magic coursed through the body below and fixed every little cut and scrape, just to be sure. The gasp of breath he heard was enough to flood Loki with relief as he watched Tony's chocolate brown eyes open and fix onto his. 

"Loki," he breathed and the god had to suppress the shudder that threaten to shake his whole being at they way his name spilled from those lips. "I love you." Came the shuddering voice, just before the man was sucked into unconsciousness. 

Loki drew back his hands in shock, his jaw opening and closing, as though he wanted to say a million things but the words just would come out. Had he heard that? Had he dreamed it? What did the man mean? Was it truthful, or just because Loki had saved his life? Was it a cruel joke or genuine sentiment? Was the man admitting to his deeply hidden love for the trickster? 

Loki had no idea but his heart still soared at those three little words that made his world bright. Meanwhile the team stood confused as an angry shout erupted from the archer.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?" 

 

~~~

 

There had been much shouting and accusing, finger pointing and blaming but Loki didn't care, he waited patiently as Tony lay on his SHIELD hospital bed, his heart bouncing with joy as he awaited the man's awakening. Of course, he was not actually allowed in the room with the man in question, instead he sat in the waiting area not too far from his room, flicking through a magazine as though he was utterly bored and not almost falling off off his seat in anticipation. 

He felt the change in atmosphere as Tony awoke, not needing his magic to know, it was just instinct. The god waited patiently and Norns, he should have been given some sort of award for not running into the room and sweeping Tony away right that minute. As it turned out he didn't need to. 

The doors down the corridor burst open and Tony came rushing down the hall in one of those silly little gowns they made people here wear. From the direction from whence he came there was a lot of shouting and one or two crashes as doctors, nurses and Avengers scrambled to get their friend and patient under control. When Tony rounded the corner and saw Loki sitting there he made a leap over the furniture, closing the distance between the two men before lifting Loki up into his embrace, spinning the god around as though he weighed nothing. 

"Oh, my dearest darling. It is so good to see your radiant face!" Tony exclaimed.  
Loki could hardly breath for he words he was hearing. Tony loved him, truly loved him and it was the best feeling in the world to know that the one you loved, loved you back just as much. 

Loki heard the others rounding the corner where they would have seen Tony lowering Loki down onto the floor again, smiling up at the god with such adoration in his eyes. His eyes,that delicious chocolate brown that Loki could get lost in all day. His eyes that shined with the light of a thousand suns and warmed Loki to the core. His eyes that held a faint purple hue. 

Loki was glad that his back was the only thing exposed to the Avengers as he would not have wanted to give them the satisfaction of seeing his heart break, shatter in fact, into a million fragmented pieces, each with a razor sharp edge that dug into his innards and subsequently tore him apart. He felt as though he was about to be sick. 

"A love spell." He said, voice on the verge of breaking. "Amora has out him under a love spell." 

 

~~~

 

Tony had been sedated shortly after, taken back to his room and placed under heavy guard so as to prevent another escape attempt. 

The rest of the team, Loki, Director Fury and Agent Hill all sat in the conference room as they tried to understand what Thor was explaining to them. To everyone else, Loki's face was a mixture of disgust and disdain, but inside he felt nothing but anguish. The agony at having his hope brought high only to have the brutally cut down and stomped on was more than he could bare.

After the initial confusion over the spell had been straightened out came the questions.  
"Why did she pick Loki as the one for him to fall for?"  
"She didn't." Loki piped up, and it hurt to admit it, "It has nothing to do with her preferences or Tony's, for that matter, I was simply the first he saw when he woke up." 

Tony didn't feel a thing for him. Tony didn't care for him. Tony still hated him. It was just a spell that made him think otherwise. Just a spell and the accident of Loki being the first he saw. 

"How long will it last?"  
"Forever, unless it is broken."  
"Will it grow stronger with time or weaker?"  
"I don't know. I never really studied love spells."  
"Can you break it?" 

And that was it, wasn't it. That was THE question. Yes, Loki could break it, but did he want to? It would take some time if he said yes, he would have to study the spell and it workings a little harder but in the end it would break. But if he said no, if he said no then Tony would be his. Tony would love him and cherish him. Care for him as no one else would, hold him the way everyone wants to be held. But in the end, that wasn't Tony, was it? It would all just be a lie and Loki knows what it is to live a lie. 

"Yes." He breathed, almost too quite for anyone to hear. "I can break it," he said louder, "but Thor will need to fetch me some of my books, I will need to be left to study for a while as it is complex magic that will not be easy to break." 

"Very well, brother. Tell me what you need and I shall depart immediately." Thor boomed.

 

~~~

 

Loki tried to stay out of the way, tried to do as he normally would and locked himself in his room, but when the locks are controlled by a certain AI, and when that AI is controlled by a certain Billionaire under a love spell, there was little Loki could do to avoid seeing the man. 

Tony would come in with coffee, with cakes, with flowers. He would offer them shyly to Loki and then try to hug the god. He would sit and stare at Loki's face as though it were a work of art. Once or twice he dragged the god down to the labs where he would gleefully show him around, excitedly pointing out this or that and then going into a long but animated explanation of how it worked. 

Loki loved those moments, where he saw that gleeful joy on the inventor's face, one that wasn't due to the spell but a genuine smile. The man hadn't done that a lot around the god before and it was one of the most beautiful smiles Loki had ever seen. 

Once, Tony had tried to come on to Loki, his flirting rose up a level and he closed in on the god. Their bodies were pressed close as Tony backed Loki into a wall, murmuring soft praises and words of affection into Loki's ear. 

And Loki had let him, he lost himself in that brief moment, letting himself give in, but it was over too soon as Bruce rounded the corner and Loki had to push Tony away, hiding his face in a semblance of embarrassment as he tried to hide his tears. 

The god often found himself crying in the dark of the night. The tumult of emotions he had to constantly hide during the day crashing down on him and suffocating him as he gasped and shuddered alone. 

The more Tony showed his love and affection, the more Loki had to push him away, the more it hurt when the god saw how his mortal was hurt in turn by the rejection. 

He almost broke the day he used a desk set to barricade the door to his rooms so as to prevent the inventor from getting in. He had to lie on his bed with his head buried under the pillows to try and drown out the broken sounds of Tony's begging. 

"Please, Loki, please let me in...I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just want a chance. Give me one chance and I'll prove to you I'm worth it....please Loki. I love you. Please..." 

His working on breaking the spell doubled in efforts then. Loki strived to find a way to stop this curse just so that he would never have to hear Tony's desperate pleas ever again. Soon enough, his work began to pay off, he found a way that would reverse the effects of the spell and return things back to how they should be. 

But he didn't tell anyone, not quite yet. Not until he was ready to fully let go. For two days he made the most of the inventor's little presents, his loving gazes and his soft touches. 

Once he found a paper, something Tony had left on his pillow for him to find. It was a poem, a beautiful poem that told of his love for Loki, how he desperately, hopelessly felt for the other man. It was carefully thought out and obviously had been worked on, it was the most romantic thing Loki had ever received, would ever receive and his heart clenched at the love that poured forth from the words, that spilled from the page and covered him in a warm blanket, safe from the outside world. 

Then, one night just as he was about to drift of to sleep he heard his door opening. Dread filled him as he thought that perhaps his recent non-refusals was being acted upon but he was quickly reassured as the man crawled into bed beside him.

"I know you don't feel form me as I do for you, but please, just for tonight, let me stay?" Tony's voice sounded broken, as though the man had been crying, and Loki could not refuse him this.  
So for one night, for one small moment in the stretch of his long life, Loki let himself be held, let himself fall asleep in the arms of another and let himself feel like someone actually cared, like someone loved him. 

As he felt the trickle of a tear roll down his cheek and the strange sensation of what felt like a tear on the top of his head, Loki realised that Tony felt the same pain as he did, felt the way it was to love and not be loved back. But for Tony his hurt could be ended, his suffering did not need to go on. It was the realisation of Tony's tears that gave Loki the push he needed to decide that he was going to break this spell. Tomorrow, he would tell the Avengers and then he could set Tony free. 

The wet patch beneath his face only grew as the night hours ticked by. 

 

~~~

 

They had told him. The idiots that they were, told Tony of what Loki was about to do and Tony, convinced of his love protested.

"No! I won't let you. I don't care if you don't approve, I love him and I won't let you take that away!"  
"Tony, it's just a spell!"  
"So, what you think Loki is so unloveable he needs a spell for someone to love him?" It was supposed to be in his defence, supposed to show the opposite but it stung Loki, went straight to his core because it was true. He was unloveable. 

"He is smart and witty, his magic is incredible, he's beautiful and I love him so you can all just go fuck yourselves!" Tony screamed. Loki stood in the corner of the room, shaking in his boots as he heard everything they were screaming. It hurt, it hurt so much because he didn't mean it, any of it. He couldn't take it any longer. 

"Stop it. Stop it now." He begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Everyone stopped and looked his way, Tony rushed over to hold Loki tight and guided him to the couch where they sat so close and yet so far apart.  
"Loki, my love, what is it, why are you crying?" Tony sounded as desperate as Loki felt.  
"I'm crying because of you." Loki said, looking into those deep brown eyes he loved so so much, now clouded with confusion. "Because I love you Anthony, I love you with all my heart and when I break Amora's curse you will hate me with all of yours. And the worst part, for these last few weeks you have loved me. You have cared for me and you have made me feel as though I could be happy again. But it's all a lie. None of its true and you will never be mine." Loki sobbed, not bothering to hold back any longer.  
"No, Loki. I will always love you." Tony replied, lifting the gods chin and moving in tentatively. Loki closed his eyes and left himself be pulled into the kiss. His first kiss with Tony. His last kiss with Tony. 

Loki's hands moved up and dug into Tony's hair, the passion with which this mortal could kiss was surprising, but it also provided a distraction for Loki to start his spell. Fingers glowing with a golden green magic he undid what Amora had done, he took out Tony's memories of these past weeks and he sent the man to sleep. 

Opening his eyes once again, he laid the man down on the couch, silently wishing his last goodbye and teleported to the rooftop before any questions could be asked or before he would have to see his Tony wake up and bear witness as the love was replaced with hatred. 

"Please, Heimdall. I know I am meant to spend my banishment here, but please...I beg of you-" the god did to need to finish as he felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost. He closed his eyes and imagined for one second he was back in his bed, Tony's arms wrapped safely around him, and for one second, Loki felt loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well thanks to your encouraging comments and the many kudos, here is the second and most probably last instalment to this story (because for some reason when I try to write for one story ideas for two new ones just have to pop into my head and take over most of my brain power).
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks so much to everyone who showed support, you guys are the best!

Loki trudged over to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and grabbing one of the mugs off the counter. With a sigh he set about his morning routine, get up, have some tea, take a shower, get dressed got to work. Right now he was mid-tea phase. 

Work for him was now in a children's hospital, he worked in the emergency ward and used his, still restrained, powers to help where he could. It was part of the plan for rehabilitation. It was ok, slightly monotonous, but at least he was doing something now instead of moping about all day, waiting for someone to tell him to do something. 

He had a few, well not friends, but colleagues at the ward with whom he got on well. They would eat lunch together, make small talk and on occasion go out for drinks after a particularly long day. He was sociable, talked to his neighbours now and then, but outside this small circle he was a recluse. 

Some mornings he would go out for coffee, there was a shop a couple of blocks from his apartment that he liked. They had strange seats filled with little balls, beanbags they were called. He liked to sit on the green one in the corner as he sipped his drink and browsed the books on their overfilled shelves. 

He went there every Thursday after work as well. Because Thor wanted to meet, wanted to talk and check up on his little brother. Thor had been informed of Loki's presence on earth shortly after his arrival, a handful of SHIELD agents also knew. The Avengers were kept unaware however, Loki didn't want to suffer that embarrassment, to endure the shame of their mocking and jesting at his expense. 

Oh how he had been an idiot to have told them everything, he hadn't meant to but the words had come tumbling out and now they all knew. Knew that Loki had fallen for the Man of Iron, knew that his feelings were not mirrored and they also witnessed as he broke down into ugly sobbing in their presence. 

Loki would never be able to be in their presence ever again but it was not as if he desired to see them either. They certainly wouldn't have wanted to have seen him, excepting Thor and their' secret meetings. The blond oaf had thought it funny that they should meet on the day of his namesake, Loki just thought he was an idiot. 

Loki was now through with both the tea and the shower phase and he was concentrating on finding a clean pair of underpants when he heard a knock on his front door. On Asgard there were not the same social standards as on earth and Loki had no shame whatsoever in going to open his door in only a small and a so-loose-it-was-almost-falling-off towel. It was probably Mark, from the floor below, he often received post that was addressed to Loki, just bills and things, Loki didn't get any post from anyone else. 

The god was surprised to say the least when he opened the door to find not Mark, but Tony Stark. Suddenly he was very aware of his state of dress, or more like undress. Tony stood in the doorway, wearing a tightly fitting T-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, those ridiculous red sunglasses covering his eyes in a way that would only ever suit him. He was leaning against the doorframe casually, as though this was no big deal, just round for a quick visit. 

"Hey, Lokester-" Loki didn't hear the rest of what the man said as he slammed the door shut with such force he could hear the wood rattling. 

He wasn't ready, he couldn't deal with this. Not yet, not ever. Oh gods he was here to mock him, wasn't he? What else could he be here for? Oh, this was a cruelty upon his heart, he hadn't thought the man capable of such wickedness.

"Well, ok then." He heard being called from behind the door. "I guess that means I'll just have to find someone else to give these Boston creme doughnuts to then..." 

 

What on earth was the man talking about?

"I could have sworn I didn't smell that bad when I woke up this morning," came another call. 

Hand still around the door handle all Loki had to do was turn and pull and there he was again, the mortal who had stolen his heart and then crushed it, granted, it wasn't exactly Tony's fault but it hurt nonetheless. 

"Oh, good, you opened up." Tony said sliding his foot forward so that the option of slamming the door in his face again was no longer viable. "Doughnut?" He asked holding up a rectangular box with different shaded pink stripes and the name of some bakery stamped on the top. 

"What are you doing?" He tried to put as much venom in his voice as he could muster, pairing that with an angry snarl to make it obvious that mocking him would not be tolerated.  
"Offering you a sweet pastry?" Tony replied tentatively, holding the box up higher.  
"Do not take me for a fool, Stark. Why are you here?"  
"Well, I was kinda hoping you could help with that." 

Loki was fed up and about to try to slam the door again, just one quick blow to the foot and Stark would retract it upon instinct, too focused on his hurting foot to stop the door being shut in his face, but it appeared as though the inventor had seen it coming as he quickly made a strange shuffling manoeuvre and managed to slip past the trickster and into the apartment behind. 

"Nice little place you got here, the emphasis being on little. But hey, you seem to have taken to it quite well." The man waltzed around, as though this was his own home. His cheek and bravado had been one if the first things to inspire Loki's interest in the man.  
"It's not as well furnished as Stark Towers though and oh, hey, while were on the topic, why did you leave?” 

That was a not so subtle transition. "You know damn well why I left." Loki bit out, he didn't want to have to run over what had happened the last time he had been in this man's presence.  
"Actually, I don't. I have no fucking clue and everyone around me keeps giving me these sideways glances and avoiding anything that is even remotely connected to you." 

He doesn't know. The Avengers had kept his secret. Loki had taken away his memories from the weeks under the love spell because he didn't want Tony to remember how weak he had been to the other's advances, but even so he expected the man's teammates to have filled him in, to have told him what had happened. Apparently not. 

"Thor and I had an argument, we didn't want to see each other so I left." There, that a smooth enough lie, and a believable one at that since the brothers had been at odd ends long before the humans even knew them.  
"Bullshit. I know you two meet up every Thursday." At the confused look Tony got he elaborated. "Thor always said he was going to see Jane but she called a couple weeks ago looking for him, she said they hadn't seen each other in a while so I followed him, then I followed you. How do you think I found out your new address?" 

Huh, Loki had been wondering about that. 

"So, what do you know then?"  
"Not much, just that Amora put me under a sleeping spell and after I woke up, everyone's been acting real weird." 

~~~

 

Loki and Tony spoke for almost an hour, Loki always dancing around the questions concerning his departure. They had resettled to the couch where they munched on doughnuts and Loki made more tea. It seemed that once he felt relaxed in the trickster god's presence, Tony was actually very talkative (not that he ever shut up before that, but now he talked more with Loki rather than at Loki). 

It was mid-conversation about the similarities and differences between magic and science that the phone began to ring. Loki leaned backwards over the couch arm to pick it up, the action tugging at his towel's weak knot and letting it slip open, giving the suddenly very interested billionaire the perfect view of the prince's Crown Jewels. 

The way the god's muscles flexed when he leaned and the drips of water from his shower-wet hair rolling down, slowly across the pale skin was so obscenely arousing that Tony almost thought this was some high quality porn-acting, because seriously, no one did that by accident. 

Whomever it was on the other side of the phone call seemed to make Loki jump into action however, the god leaping from his seat and cursing in every language known to man, and some that they had not yet discovered. Tony didn't mind though, as it meant that the towel fell completely off of the other man's hips, resulting in a flushed Loki scrambling to cover himself and keep ahold of the phone at the same time. 

As he did this awkward dance, he began to utter apology after apology down the phone line, moving out of the room and to where Tony assumed his bedroom was. Not quite sure what to do, the billionaire leaned over to help himself to another delicious pastry when he noted the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Well, Loki was one sexy fucker, who could blame him? Plus, the sight of the bright red god trying to cover himself in what was no doubt a bid for some sort of modesty was both adorable and arousing. 

 

~~~

Loki had had an awful day's work, starting out being almost two hours late in hadn't helped at all. While working in a children's ward can be very rewarding, having to deal with whinging, screaming, vomiting, hair pulling brats doesn't quite give you the job satisfaction that people would expect. 

Wanting to do nothing more than get to home and collapse on his bed Loki trudged up the stairs to his apartment block, fishing around his pocket for his keys. A flash of worry/terror shot through him when he saw his door was open, left ajar and yet he was sure he had slammed it shut as he had run out that morning. Creeping forward carefully so as not to inform any intruders of his presence, Loki slowly pushed his door open wider so that he could peek his head around. His hand was reaching for his phone, ready to whip it out and call the authorities at any moment. 

Loki expected to find the worst, his house trashed, his things gone, maybe a bit of vandalism as well, instead he was greeted with the sight of his television in bits and a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist lying on the floor, half inside his television cabinet, fiddling with the wiring of his DVD player as he tried to upgrade it and install a new Stark Industries thingy that Loki did not recognise, nor did he think he would particularly want nor need the thing. 

But, the best part was, his trousers where hanging low on his hips and his shirt had ridden up, exposing part of that tan skin and those lick-me abs. Closing the door behind him with enough force to make a banging sound, Loki entered his apartment and stood, raising an eyebrow at the man on his floor.  
"Oh, hey. You never told me to leave so I decided to make this place better."  
"I liked my apartment just the way it was thank you." He replied haughtily.  
"And now, you'll like it even more. You're welcome, by the way."  
"Honestly, Stark." He said rolling his eyes fondly. "I see no reason whatsoever to thank you."  
"You know what, you're right. I should be the one thanking you. That little show you gave me this morning; fantastic! You ever feel like walking around in just a towel again, that is fine by me." Tony replied with a wink and a cheeky smirk. 

Loki could feel his face flush tomato red, he hadn't meant for that to happen. It was such an embarrassment and now Stark was bringing it up again? Oh, he was going to be mocked forever because of that wasn't he?  
"I didn't ...I-I I just..." He stammered, searching for an explanation or an excuse.  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I was only sad I didn't have a camera with me 'cause hot damn! If that hospital thing doesn't work out for you, I'm sure Calvin Klein is looking for some new underwear models and you'd fit perfectly." 

Loki began to blush even more before it dawned on him.  
"Are you...flirting with me, Stark?"  
"That depends," Loki raised and inquisitive eyebrow at that. "Do you want me to stop?" Tony asked.  
Loki ducked his head slightly and but his lip, it was totally not on purpose but Tony thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
"I don't mind." Came the quiet, almost shy reply. 

Tony grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one wants to come say high or drop a prompt or anything I'm at elephantsandtoasters. tumblr. com (without the spaces of course)
> 
> Thank you all again for your kind words, you are all such lovely people ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, subscribed or left kudos and to you too, silent readers. Your support and love is wonderful but this story is at its end now. 
> 
> I have no idea why, but the note I left on the first chapter seems to have pasted itself at the bottom of the second chapter but it's not meant to be there, it might just happen that it has posted at the end of this one too but please ignore it if it has. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I love you all ;)

Tony threw himself down on his bed, bouncing back up slightly with the force of the fall. Funnily enough, he and Loki had had quite a pleasant evening. They had ended up on the couch, eating takeaway from some place close by that Loki liked, and watching some of Tony's favourite films on the new television he had wired up. Honestly, how Loki had survived with that old crap he used to have, Tony had no idea. 

And why Loki had got that apartment in the first place was also still a mystery to him. The Avengers were keeping their mouths firmly shut upon that point, no matter how much he had pestered them to tell him. Tony was resigned in the knowledge that he would never know and just fall asleep when a thought came thundering to his brain, much like Thor did when he entered a room. 

"Jarvis! Buddy, you know why Loki left right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well?"  
"I'm not sure it would be in your best interests to say, sir. "  
"Are you kidding me right now? Jarvis, please, pretty pretty please?" 

A cyan display popped up in front of the inventor who began to smile gleefully at the screen as he settled in to be able to properly get a look at what his AI was showing him. His smile was soon wiped off of his face. 

Tony went through all of the footage and the side notes Jarvis had presented him with. It had all come as quite a surprise at first but then the guilt started to settle in. It wasn't really his fault, but he had been a clingy son of a bitch and it would have been no wonder if Loki had just locked him in a cupboard and walked away but he didn't. Loki was kind and patient with him, he paid Tony attention and never got too angry. 

Oh, god. Tony had taken him to his workshop, the kind of damage Loki could wreck down there was...non-existent. The god had done as Tony asked and not touched anything. In fact he had listened to Tony's explanations and had actually understood,not only that but he kept up the conversation, following along the same lines of thought as the billionaire. The only other person he had met who could do that was Bruce and on occasion Pepper. With anyone else it always seemed as though he was jumping from topic to topic with no transition, ending up with Tony frustrated and everyone else completely lost. 

Wow. The guy was just as much a genius as he was. 

Tony had always thought Loki a recluse as he hardly ever spoke to anyone and when he did it was as brief as possible. When he was present in a room he was mostly silent except for the occasional soft snort at something stupid someone says (mostly Clint or Thor). But the man Tony saw now, the man in these videos seemed fun and friendly, not bitter and cold. If only he had tried talking to Tony earlier on instead of waiting for a love spell, Tony could see himself and the trickster becoming thick as thieves. 

Well he had that opportunity now, and seeming how heartwarming it was just watching videos of the trickster, he had no doubt that he really wanted at least an occasional buddy with whom he could talk. 

Just as he was about to close the display something in the bottom corner caught his eye, it was smaller than anything else and partially covered by another screen, like Jarvis was trying to hide it.  
"Jarv, what's this?"  
"A video, sir."  
"Yeah, but why is it here? Are you trying to hide it from me?"  
"You are my creator, sir, I cannot hide things from you unless given the proper authority code by Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes or Dr Banner."  
"Then why was it down there?"  
"Because I would have preferred you not see it, sir." 

Well now, didn't that just peak the man's interest. He had to know what it was. Clicking on the video he watched with growing dread and sorrow as he witnessed the breaking of the love spell. 

 

~~~

 

Loki lay in bed, drifting off to sleep, his mind finally quiet as he began to relax into the comforting embrace of the sandman. His soft cotton sheets caressing his bare skin, keeping him warm but not suffocating him with their weight. His hair was still slightly damp from his long bath, and not matter how much hassle it was to towel it dry, Loki refused to get one of those silly Midgardian hair blower things. After Tony had left it had taken him a few hours to calm himself down, he found reading was quite peaceful and was able to slow the pounding of his heart. 

Tony had wanted to see him again, he had said so himself. The man had told him he would call him or text and they could arrange something for the weekend, because Tony wanted to be his friend. It wasn't exactly all that Loki had dreamed of, but it was a start nonetheless. And even if it never progressed past that, friendship was better than animosity and resentment. 

He was relaxing into a slumber with pleasant thoughts of adequate rest and comforting dreams of his growing friendship. For some reason, however the fates had decided against his getting a good night's rest. 

The sharp banging on his door did not stop, as he had hoped it would after ignoring it for a few minutes. Dragging himself out of bed Loki cursed whoever it was thrice and then some more. Who on this pitiful planet would make such a noise at this hour of the night? 

Opening his door with a deep set scowl, Loki prepared himself for a fight as he did not think the other person would appreciate the fist he was about to throw in their face. The blow never came though, as Loki stared rooted on the spot as he saw a bedraggled Tony staring at him wide eyed on his doorstep. 

"I was trying to sleep, Stark." The god spat, his annoyance clear.  
It seemed as though this statement brought the other man back into reality as he had been somewhat distracted by Loki opening the door only clothed in boxer shorts. Loki felt a tinge of embarrassment in the back of his mind as he realised that Tony had now seen him almost naked twice today.  
"You love me."  
"What?" Ice cold dread filtered through the god's blood. How could this have happened? It had all been going so well. The Norns must truly hate him to torture him so.  
"Jarvis, showed me the footage. You said you loved me." 

Loki didn't know how to respond, he didn't want to have to. Using the same technique he had this morning he began to slam the door again. But by now, Tony had known it was coming, and jumped into the apartment before he could be shut outside again. 

"Tony, please." Loki said in a small voice, his shoulders bowed, back turned.  
"I don't think we can be friends anymore." 

Loki's heart was cracking, he could feel the stabs of previous wounds beginning to bleed again as he felt unwanted, unloved, and alone. He heard as the other man approached him carefully, slowly, but Loki did not turn to face him, he didn't want Tony to see the tears gathering. 

He swallowed down a sob as Tony place a careful hand on his back, another on his face, turning it so that the man would see those deep green orbs.  
"I think I want something a little different, a little more," the words came out as almost a whisper as Tony's brown eyes flicked from his own eyes to his mouth and back again.  
The hand on his face raked through his hair, getting a soft but firm grip to pull the god's head slowly down. 

As their lips touched, ever so lightly, ever so softly Loki sighed, bringing his own hands up from where they had been wrapped around himself. The man pulled away ever so slightly making Loki want to lean further forward to chase his warmth. 

"I feel slightly overdressed," Tony huffed out, half amused half aroused.  
This time it was Loki's turn to grin. "Let me help you remedy that." 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm really sorry you guys but this really is the end. The fic was just supposed to be one chapter and to be honest I don't feel like the other two are quite at the same level as the first. 
> 
> As I had explained at the top, the note that was here before was a fluke, it was supposed to be at the end of the first chapter and not at the bottom of this one. I think I've sorted it out now and I'm sorry if I dissapionted anyone. 
> 
> If it helps, I'm trying to work on two other one shots at the moment and when I'm finished with those you can read them.
> 
> Sorry again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undeserved Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620359) by [Lily_Elebore_Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels)
  * [Undeserved Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620359) by [Lily_Elebore_Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels)




End file.
